


rough play

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Cock Slapping, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cock shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt and Ryan try out a new kink
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	rough play

Ryan roughly pulled down Matt's boxers and pants until his lower body was completely nude, Ryan chuckled as he slapped the younger one's cock, making Matt whimper from pain and embarrassment. 

"Did you really think you could make me feel good with that tiny little thing?" Ryan smirked, looking up at Matt, who had tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

Matt desperately nodded his head. "I-I'm big enough, Ry, I P-Promise.." his voice cracked

"Oh yeah?" Ryan's voice went low as he slapped Matt's cock again, making the younger boy whimper. "Prove it."

Ryan took off his gym shorts, not wearing any boxers underneath the clothing. Matt blushed from the precum already on the tip of the older one's cock. Ryan shoved Matt against the wall, holding his wrist down above his head as he slotted their lips together, he used his free hand to grasp Matt's cock in his fist and pump.

Matt gasp and closed his eyes, legs shaking from pleasure. Ryan moved away from his lips, commanding Matt to open his eyes, which he obeyed. 

"Your cock is so small, it's not even visible in my fist." Ryan said gruffly as Matt only mewled and whimpered.

"C-Close.." Matt only whined, his baby blue eyes blown out and pleading for a release. 

"Do you think you deserve to cum, huh?" Ryan stopped pumping to slap the younger one's cock once again. His cock twitched while Matt whimpered, then Ryan began to pump his fist faster.

"Pl-Please let me c-cum, Ryan, please.." Matt begged.

Slick noises and Matt's needily moans echoed in the room until Matt's hips began to stutter and he painted Ryan's fist with his cum.

Matt panted as Ryan lapped up the cum off his hand, when he was finished he positioned himself to Matt's hole and rolled his hips into him. The younger male whined as he quickly wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck.

Ryan began to pound into Matt while Matt only mewled and gasped, exhausted from cumming before. "R-R-Ryan, fuck, babe, d-deeper Pl-Please.."

Ryan choked out a laugh as he deepened his strokes, causing Matt to burry his head in Ryan's shoulder, Ryan fucked into him faster while Matt moaned into the fabric of Ryan's burgundy hoodie. 

"I-I'm close.." Ryan grunted out as he hit Matt's prostate repeatedly, causing Matt to dig his nails in the back of Ryan's neck.

"Fuck!" Ryan growled, with one final thrust he spilled his cum inside of Matt, Matt gasped from the feeling of cum entering him, shaking between Ryan's body and the wall that the older male had him pressed against. 

When Ryan was finished pumping Matt full of cum he pulled out of him, softly kissing his boyfriend's face and smiling. "Did I hurt you?" Ryan asked softly.

Matt only shook his head no and smiled as well. He looked down at his nails, seeing blood clotting them, "Are you going to be okay.. it looks like I cut you with my nails." his voice was strained.

"Yeah, it hurts, but I'll get over it." Ryan kissed his boyfriend's cheek and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bathroom so he could clean out his partner.


End file.
